Enemies (Tiny Castle)
A list of enemies in the game Tiny Castle. Serpent Creatures Serpent Creatures are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Serpent Creatures are creatures that looks like a Serpent. It has a red Mouth and eyes and a fin at the back of it's head. Game Information It can be killed with 1 blow, and roams the Castle, jumping up then diving down, tossing its head up. They are invulnerable while moving since the sword strikes passes above them. They are the first enemies found in Tiny Castle. They have a strange look, and are known to be introduced in the castle by the Princess. Rats Rats are an Enemy from Tiny Castle. Appearance A creature found in the castle that looks like a giant black rat. Game Information They are three body lengths, one more than the Serpent Creature, and faster too. Because of this, they may be hard to hit and Damage the Player more often. They are one of the many creatures introduced to the Castle by the Princess. Trivia * These Rats seems to be unusually large, as they reach the Knight's stomach. Fire Shooting Knights Fire Shooting Knights are an indestructible enemy in Tiny Castle. Appearance A Knight that has a cannon on his chest. Game Information They fire Fire Balls periodically and cannot be killed, and is encountered twice in Tiny Castle. Enemy Knights Enemy Knights are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Game Information When they are first seen they appear as Armor, but When the Knight enters the room, all five of them come off the wall, and are ready to fight. Their only attack is with their Swords. 3 out of 5 of them will bring Turkey when killed. The other 2 will bring an Orange Gem and a Gold Coin. They are one of the toughest enemies in Tiny Castle, due to their number, there attack, and that the player will start with one less health bar then they had before the fight due to a glitch. It is possible that the Enemy Knights were originally statues, but were brought the life by the Wizard. Skeletons Skeletons are enemies from Tiny Castle. Appearance Skeletons of people stuck in the dungeon. Game Information 'History' During the time the Princess was captured, all of the Skeletons of the prisoners in the dungeon escaped their Chains, probably by magic. 'In game' The Skeletons are the bones of prisoners the Knight kept in the dungeon chained up. One Skeleton is found in Chains, blocking the pathway to another part of the castle. The path could only be accessed once the Skeleton had rid itself of is chains. The Skeletons have not Attack, they just walked back and fourth periodically and take one blow to vanquish. When killed, they scream out like the Skeletons from Double Edged. Trivia * The Scream from the Skeletons when killed is a similar scream used by the Skeletons in Double Edged. Walking Fireballs Hands Hands are enemies in the game Tiny Castle. Appearance Game Information Hands moves across platforms relatively slow, although it has the ability to attack using a punch. This punch attack may occur quickly, forcing the player to respond rather quickly to avoid losing health. This enemy does not occur frequently, however; it is one of the more dangerous of the basic enemies. The hand is a green ogre-like hand that can jump around, although not having any feet. Bouncing Eyeballs Fish Sword A Sword is an enemy in Tiny Castle. Appearance Game Information The moving Sword is really an Invisible ghost that can only be glimpsed if the enemy is killed. The ghost holds the sword and moves it from one side of the room to the other. When the Knight comes close, the ghost will swipe the sword at the player. White Knight The White Knight is a mid boss in Tiny Castle. Appearance Game Information The White Knight appears in the Stained Glass Window Room, and upon the player entering it, he jumps out of the window and moves around. When killed, he falls down (much like the Skeletons). He attacks with a mace and can damage the player even if the player is not that close to him. Although being hard to kill, he takes four blows before diying. The only way to kill him is to stand on a block on the bottom right side of the room, and strike his head when he comes close. This way, he cannot hurt the player, while the player can hurt him. He seems to be energetic, as his body periodically moves up and down while he walks. Trivia * It is disputed whether the White Knight is an enemy or a Mid Boss, as he is small for a boss, but only one of him is encountered, and he takes a number of hits an enemy would usually take. * The White Knight has the English flag on his chest, and he may be supposed to resemble St. George. Ghosts Purple glowing boars |image=http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j440/godsbladestuff/WildBoarTinyCastle.png |attack=Dangerous to touch |abilities= |health=Indestructible |points= |game=Tiny Castle }} Purple glowing boars are enemies in Tiny Castle. Appearance Purple glowing boars are glowing purple boars with electricity around them. Game Information The purple glowing boars appear only during the fight between the knight and the black armoured knight. During the fight the black armoured knight will summon three purple glowing boars who will fall from the ceiling, turning around while in the air. When they come to the ground, they will walk either left or right, and disappear when touching a wall. They are lethal to the knight, as they will kill him on contact, so it is best for him to jump over the boars. They appear nowhere else in Tiny Castle, and seem to be the black armoured knight's minions. Trivia * Because the boars fall so fast to the ground, it is hard to sometimes tell what they are. * The purple glowing boars look a lot like wild boars from Double Edged. Category:Enemies Category:Tiny Castle Category:Lists